


LOVE LIES.

by illegays



Category: ARMY - Fandom, bts
Genre: #ghost, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22539280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illegays/pseuds/illegays
Summary: In a world where a ghost appears everytime you lie, Kim Taehyung suddenly sees Jeon Jeongguk's ghost at a very wrong moment.As soon as Taehyung said "I love you" to Jeongguk's dying body, the boy's ghost appears without a clue of the little lie.However, ghosts usually would disappear after awhile but it seemed like Jeongguk's ghost wouldn't go away anytime soon.
Relationships: NamJin, taekook - Relationship, yoonminseok
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"I love you."

"Time of death, 10:32 AM. We are sorry, Mrs. Jeon."


	2. 00

"Taehyung! Jeongguk got hit by a car!" Yoongi frantically yelled along the school corridor as soon as he spotted Taehyung conversing with his students. 

Yoongi recieved the bad news while he was on his way to fetch Taehyung from the university. At first, he wouldn't believe what Jimin had said to him but he heard Mrs. Jeon's cries in the background and it took a few moments to process that Jeongguk was indeed at the hospital, fighting for his life. 

Taehyung couldn't move at first. He didn't know what to do at that moment. Was he supposed to run towards the car? Was he supposed to sign out? He was brought to reality as soon as Yoongi pulled him away from his confused students. 

They ran towards Yoongi's car that wasn't even parked properly. He had no time to follow the rules for his best friend was at a hospital bed, fighting to live. 

"What happened?" Taehyung asked. 

"He got hit by a car while he was on his way to the music shop. Jimin said he fucking flew, Tae. He lost a lot of blood." Yoongi said nervously as he drove as fast as he can to go the the hospital.

"What the fuck." Taehyung cursed under his breath.

-

"Yoongi! Taehyung!" Hoseok ran up to the two as soon as he spotted them. 

"What happened to Jeongguk?" 

"He's brain dead."


End file.
